Game System
Chinese version(click here) Game Interface ;LV:This refers to player level. It is only associated with "EP" (Energy Point/Stamina), "CH" (Team Cost limit), "Friends" limit and does not affect the team stats. When player level increases, one or more of these attribute will increase. ;XP:Experience Point. Player will receive experience points whenever he/she completes a quest. Level will increase when the current XP reaches or exceed the amount required. ;EP:Energy Point or Stamina. Normally it will refill at rate of 1 point for every 10 minutes passed. Different amount of EP is required to enter different quests/trials. EP will be refilled to max when level increases. Player can also use 1 magic stone to refill EP to max immediately. ; :Magic Stone. Special item that allows player to either expand the pet managerie, refill EP or perform special summon for rare pets. Magic stones can be gotten via in-app purchase or the first time player completes a new quest. ; :Coin. Player can get coins upon completion of quests/trials or through selling pets. Coin is only used to feed or evolve pets. ; :選擇Quest戰鬥，戰鬥中可以獲得寵物、金錢和經驗值。 :Quest分為二頁：Gem Quest和Trial Qest。Trial Qest都是活動用。 :目前Gem Quest和Trial Quest都有固定的活动，活動期間會在對應的關卡處標明活動內容，其中英文如下： *+ + Pets：Increase in pet drop rate *+ + Coins：Increase in coins dropped by enemies *1/2 EP：Reduce EP usage by half *XX hour(s)/minute(s) to go：Time left before quest/trial ends. Time left is rounded off to the lower whole number. For example, when "1 hour left" is shown, it means remaining time is between 1 to 2 hours. Trials/bonus lasting more than 24 hours will indicate number of days left. Management ; :Management:Player can arrange pets within a team, feed/evolve/sell pet or look at all pets currently in possession. *Arrange：Arrange up to 5 pets within a team. *Feed：To increase the pet's level *Evolve：To evolve the pet to its next higher form *Sell：To sell pets *Managerie：All pets are kept here and each pet can be "locked" to prevent them from being sold/fed accidentally. Pets need to be "unlocked" to use them as material or to be sold. Arrange: A team can be arranged to consist of 1~5 pets, with the leftmost being the leader and all others being members. Pet chosen as leader will be able to utilize its L(eader)-skill. L-skills are passive and will be automatically activated. If there are any condition to activate the L-skill, these will need to be satisfied before activation. Besides the L-skill, there is no other differences between a leader pet and member pet. L-skill is important because of the advantages it provides to your team and also your friends, since they can choose your leader pet as ally. Thus, it is not recommended to choose a pet without L-skill as leader. Below each pet avatar will indicate the LV (level) and CC (cost). The total CC of all pets in the team cannot exceed player's current CH. Player will not be able to exit from the team arrangement screen if the team CC exceeds CH, and will need to adjust team CC to be lower, for example 99/150. At the bottom half of screen shows the team stats such as total CC (team cost), total HP, ATK for each element, REC (recovery) and L-skill *HP：Total HP of all pets in player's team. Players loses when team HP is reduced to 0 when in combat. The final team HP includes the ally's pet. *ATK：Attack value for each element type. When in combat, detonating the gems corresponding to the elements will inflict this amount of damage. *REC：Total recovery value of all pets in player's team. Players recovers this amount of HP when detonating heart gems. The final team REC includes the ally's pet. Feed: 使用Feed可以讓寵物通過“吃掉”其他寵物來獲得經驗值，這是遊戲中寵物升級的唯一途徑。餵養時需要消耗掉素材寵物和錢，來使主寵物獲得經驗值，用來提升寵物等級（Lv）和技能等級（Skill-LV）。 ;Add:每增加一隻被吃掉的寵物，需要花費吃經驗的寵物的等級*100的錢，比如1級寵物吃1個寵物就是100塊，3級寵物吃1個寵物就是300塊。所以盡量一次性多吃一些寵物可以省點錢。 ;XP:獲得的經驗是看被吃掉的寵物的類型和等級，每種類型的寵物每級給的經驗不同，所以盡量選擇高級的寵物餵養。 ;餵養同属性素材宠物的加成:吃掉同屬性的寵物獲得的經驗值是非同屬性的1.5倍，所以盡量選擇同系寵物喂。 ;Skill-LV:When feeding a pet with the same skill name, there is possibility in increasing the skill level. ;Evolve:Player can only evolve a pet to the next form when the pet reaches maximum level. Specific materials will need to be available when evolving a pet and these materials will disappear from the managerie. Please refer to this link for list of materials required for evolving each pet Pet Evolutions Shop Shop: ; :Player can either buy magic stones, expand the managerie or recover EP *Recovery Energy：Uses one magic stone to fully replenish EP immediately. *Expand Managerie：Uses one magic stone to expand the managerie by 5 slots. *Buy Magic Stones：Buy magic stones through player's iTunes account. Summon Summon: ; :Players can use either magic stones or friend points to perform summons. The number shown on the icon indicates the number of normal summons you can perform. *Normal Summons：Uses 200 friend points to perform 1 normal summon. You can only gain friend point when you choose friends (10 points) or strangers (5 points) as ally. Friend points is capped at 10000FP. Player can only get 1/2/3-star rarity pets from normal summon. 3-star pets are very rare *Special Summons：Uses 5 magic stones to perform 1 special summon. Player will get 3/4/5/6-star rarity pets from special summon. 3-star pets are very common. Social Social ; :Players can check their friend list, search for and add new friends and other friend-related functions. The number shown on the icon indicates the number of messages/invitations player has not read. *Friends：Shows a list of friends. Player can have more friends (up to 50) as his/her level increases. *Find：Enter a player's ID to add him/her as friend *Message：Stores a list of messages from TapCloud, friend invitations and login rewards *Gift：Only available when player's level reaches 20. Player can then perform a special summon and give the pet to a friend. Option Option ; :Includes functions such as Collect, Notice etc. *Collection：Keeps track of all pets player has gotten and also information of the pets. Please refer to this link for enabling completed collection Click here *Help：Information on various aspects of the game *Settion：Setting to enable/disable music, sound and hints *Change Name：Changes player's nickname shown to all others *Notice：All official announcements will be shown here, such as special campaigns and maintenance.